cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberators
]] "Liberator" ( Ribereitā) is a series of cards that include "Liberator" in its card name exclusive of the Gold Paladin clan, and introduced in Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary. The Liberators feature re-imaginings of classic Royal Paladin units, such as Blaster Blade and King of Knights, Alfred. It also combines the playstyles of Gold Paladin and Royal Paladin. Background Who are the Liberators? The general term for those who had been chosen from the Second Regular Army of the United Sanctuary "Gold Paladin", entrusted with the mission to protect the nation and planet by His Majesty, the King of Knights himself. They were given the title of "Liberator", which carries the meaning of liberating everything from the clutches of evil. Those who bore the title were also referred to as the Guide into this new era. While it mostly consists of young warriors from the "Gold Paladin", there are also some veteran warriors from the "Royal Paladin" who were appointed to bear the title. Related Background Who are the Blaze Paladin? The true identities of those who manipulate the bluish flame are the warriors of "Blaze Paladin". They were said to be the mightiest knightly order in the past, but their names were erased from the history for a certain reason. Since the world was on the brink of being distorted severely due to the disappearance of "Blaster Blade", "Zenon" the sage took a drastic measure. That is, to summon the substitute of the Light so that the distortion is reduced to the minimum. ---- The Lost Power of Bluish Flame. The bluish flame utilized by the "Blaze Paladins" is not actually fire. The flame-like phenomenon is actually the manifestation of inner mana exerted forcibly by the power of armaments. The armament, once praised as the invention of the century, had been produced massively. However, the production was stopped since many villains made use of the armament, which provided excessively mighty power easily. Under the order from the King, all records related to the manufacturing of the armament were erased to prevent the armament from being misused in the future. Simultaneously, the name of "Blaze Paladin", who had accomplished outstanding achievements that could galvanize the world, was buried under the darkness of history. List of "Liberator" Cards Trigger *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) *Ascendant Liberator, Barbtruc (Critical) *Daybreak Liberator, Muron (Stand) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) *Elixia Liberator (Heal) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) *Great Wish Liberator, Esus (Critical) *Ketchgal Liberator (Stand) *Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) *Liberator, Shaggy Rabbit (Heal) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) *Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea (Heal) *Plodmy Liberator (Critical) *Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla (Critical) *Strike Liberator (Critical) *Wise Thought Liberator, Jurron (Stand) Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Genius Liberator, Waltimell *Koronagal Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter *Wingal Liberator *Yearning Liberator, Arum *Young Lion Liberator, Romanus Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus *Barcgal Liberator *Boardgal Liberator *Burnegal Liberator *Butterfly Liberator, Korderia *Chaesgal Liberator *Chikgal Liberator *Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle *Easgal Liberator *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Invitation Liberator, Rud *Liberator, Board Andalusian *Liberator, Bright Bicorn *Liberator, Dulcet Archer *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion *Liberator, Holy Acolyte *Liberator, Improve Falcon *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre *Little Liberator, Marron *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Physical Force Liberator, Zorron *Pomerugal Liberator *Rebellion Liberator, Polyus *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan Grade 2 *Ajargal Liberator *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist *Citation Liberator, Heli *Dolgal Liberator *Hantgal Liberator *History Liberator, Merron *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel *Liberator, Holy Wizard *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter *Liberator, Stiletto Hawk *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Mertgal Liberator *Nalegal Liberator *Oath Liberator, Aglovale *Overcast Liberator, Geraint *Provision Liberator, Caradocus *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin *Regulation Liberator, Aglovale *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *Shower Liberator, Trahern *Sword Principle Liberator, Magnus *Taciturn Liberator, Brennius *Unbending Liberator, Keredic *Zoigal Liberator Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare *Fervor Liberator, Cadven *Flash Fang Liberator, Garmore Excel *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Imposing Liberator, Danner *Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon *Liberator, Burning Blow *Liberator, Feather Lion *Liberator, Gigantech Anger *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Locus Liberator, Asclepius *Murasame Liberator, Coil *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot *Spear-line Liberator, Marius *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Grade 4 *Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame *Shining True Liberator, Solemn Glitter *True Liberator of Healing, Ellise Trivia *The kanji used for "Blaze Paladin" (青炎騎士団 Seien Kishidan) can be translated as "Blue Flaming Knights". Category:Archetype Category:Liberator